PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Center for International Blood and Marrow Transplant Research (CIBMTR) is a clinical research program dedicated to addressing important issues in the field of hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT). CIBMTR maintains a large outcomes registry with information for >475,000 HCT recipients in >420 centers and provides statistical support for analyzing those data. A separately funded Research Repository of donor-recipient specimens linked to these clinical data is available for a large subset of patients, as are data generated from analyses of these specimens, including high-resolution human leukocyte antigen (HLA) data and whole genome sequencing. Use of this Resource by thousands of investigators around the world during the current and previous funding cycles have contributed to >1,100 publications on important issues, to improved global collaboration in data exchange and HCT research and to increase the amount of data available to providers and patients for clinical decision-making. With renewal of U24-CA76518, CIBMTR will continue to build on the infrastructure made possible by this support to facilitate in-depth exploration of clinical, immunologic, genetic, quality of life, and health services issues related to HCT. This application proposes to enhance this Resource and to advance its utility through the following Specific Aims: Resource Development: Maintain and enhance CIBMTR?s high-quality clinical database and state-of-the-art statistical support to address important issues in HCT and related fields through continued development of state-of-the-art data collection, management and sharing technologies and procedures, expansion of infrastructure to capture patient-reported outcomes and cellular therapies, development and application of novel statistical techniques, and collaboration with national and international networks in HCT and related fields. Resource Utilization: Increase use of data and statistical resources maintained by the CIBMTR to support studies in malignant and non-malignant diseases with important clinical and policy implications, and enhance processes to prioritize and complete these studies.